


'We are indebted to you'

by Kimmimaru



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Panty Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Turks owe just one person their loyalty, however, loyalties can and will be abused. Reno and Rude become unwitting victims to this megalomaniacs machinations, it results in the near-ruin of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'We are indebted to you'

**Author's Note:**

> Written late at night and unedited so there may be mistakes, sorry in advance. Hope you enjoy anyway even if it turned out full of angst and that wasn't my intention.

Smooth, sheer but dark stockings caressed long, thin legs. Delicately boned feet were bound in stiletto heels the colour of blood. Rude's large hand gently cupped the back of one of those legs, holding it as he ran his tongue slowly upwards, towards the inside of a shapely thigh. A sharp intake of breath broke the heavy silence as Rude's tongue reached the top of the stocking, he pulled away, breath brushing the hairs as he slid his hand further up, pushing the tight skirt until it bunched around a tight buttocks. The panties were a very pleasant surprise, he groaned low in his throat, almost a growl as he revealed lace and ribbons as red as the shoes. He finally lifted his eyes, brown meeting blue. His partner smirked, obviously pleased with himself. A tiny smile curled the corner of Rude's mouth in response as he bent his head, placing it directly between those delectable thighs. Reno moaned as Rude's tongue pressed against the rough lace, putting pressure on his cock. He tipped his head back, causing his hair to cascade down his back in a crimson wave. His fingers, wrapped in a slinky pair of satin gloves, clutched at the edge of the desk he was perched on. He sucked on his bottom lip, white teeth marring the perfect crimson lipstick. His eyes slipped closed, the false eyelashes he was wearing tickled his cheeks but he barely felt it and all other discomforts slipped from his mind when both of Rude's hands took hold of his thighs and pulled gently. Reno found himself sliding back as his legs moved forward, he hit the desk hard enough to bump to his head, he winced but didn't utter another sound as Rude loomed over him, standing between his open legs. 

Rude grabbed Reno's wrists, holding them above his head as he bent down and brushed his nose against the sensitive bit of skin behind Reno's ear. Reno shuddered violently in Rude's grip, a tiny breath of air escaping his parted lips. He adjusted his grip on Reno's wrists, moving them into one of his hands while the other pressed down on his chest, fingers exploring the hard bones of a jet black corset. Reno let his head fall to the side, gazing across the empty office room towards the blinking red dot of a camera they had set up earlier. Rude's hand moved down his body, nails scraping at skin and catching in the satin. Then he felt fingers curling over the front of his panties, pressing against his heavy erection. They continued down, following the curve of his body, heading inexorably to his ass. Thick fingers hooked in the back of the lingerie before they pulled them up, over his ass until Rude released them so they rested against the base of his cock and allowed his balls to hang free. Rude lifted Reno's leg and held it out, gazing down at the tantalising sight he made. “You're beautiful.” Rude's low voice sent a shiver down Reno's spine as he let his head fall back, revealing his throat and the choker necklace wrapped tightly around it. Rude bent his head once again, this time to lay claim to Reno's crimson lips. 

Their tongues met in a lazy tangle, Reno uttering a soft whimper as Rude's hard cock rubbed at his own through his trousers. He could taste the harsh tang of whiskey and smell the sharp, woody scent of his cologne. A small frown marred Reno's brows as Rude plundered his mouth, their cocks rubbing against one another through the layers of cloth. The friction of the lace against the sensitive head of his penis was almost too much, he pulled away from the kiss and cried out, head hitting the wooden desk hard enough to make his eyesight blur. His back arched as best it could when it was so constricted, it made his breath short, like being suffocated by harsh bands around his chest. His hands curled into tight fists as pleasure coalesced in the base of his spine, his toes curled inside his snub-nosed stiletto heels and he gasped breathlessly, a sound that resembled Rude's name. 

Rude's free hand had been busy grabbing a tube of lubrication, to use it Rude had to release Reno who didn't even twitch a muscle as Rude slicked up two fingers and his hand disappeared once again between his spread legs. Rude took his sweet time, pushing in one finger and watching Reno's face contort. He smirked to himself as he curled it, feeling Reno's body twitch around him before he slowly added the second. He enjoyed watching his partner squirm, admiring his muscles, pulled taught as he pushed against the bonds of Rude's other hand. He leaned over him, watching his eyelashes flutter and feeling his panting, harsh breaths against his face. “So fucking beautiful.” He hissed as Reno cursed through his teeth, Rude added another finger when he deemed Reno ready and smirked as his body jerked and he choked on a cry. 

One of his shoes slipped off of his foot and fell to the tiled floor but Reno was too far gone to notice, he put his leg on Rude's shoulder, toes curling again and again as pleasure racked his body and made a fine sheen of sweat to break out over his skin. Finally Rude released his hands, they flew up and his fingers curled around the back of his head, dragging him roughly down into a deep, probing kiss. When Rude drew away there was a little bit of moisture connecting their lips, Reno licked it away, craning his neck awkwardly to lap at Rude's lips while trying to fuck himself on Rude's probing fingers. 

Finally Rude deemed him ready and withdrew, he took a moment to stare at the mess he'd made of his partner; Reno was lying in a puddle of red hair, some of it sticking to his parted lips, he watched Rude through heavily lidded eyes as his chest laboured for breath. Rude reached down to his aching erection, squeezing it through the fabric and drawing Reno's eyes to it. He slowly unzipped it, revealing pristine white underwear. He reached into his shorts and withdrew his cock. It was larger than average, it's head dark and slick with pre-cum. Reno's eyelids fluttered, his tongue darted out to lick his lips and he kicked off his other heel, lifting his legs and hooking the heels on the edge of the table. He pulled his knees open as wide as they would go and lifted his ass up, giving Rude full access. Rude quickly slicked his cock up, his eyes sliding to the side to see the camera blinking away. He took a breath and returned his full attention to Reno, grasping his thighs and opening him up. 

The panties stretched taught over Reno's own erection, rubbing and stimulating him. He hissed Rude's name, pressing up, into his partner's body as he slid into him. The pressure, the lack of oxygen, the burn, all of it was almost too much and he had to grip Rude's suit tight enough to tear it in an attempt to prevent himself from coming. Rude felt him tensing, heard the soft hitching in his breath and stopped moving. The moment felt like forever but was likely only a few seconds before Reno relaxed with a heavy groan and Rude knew he could continue. He pushed all the way in with a soft grunt, watching Reno's balls pressed up against the cotton of his pants. After a moment to give Reno a chance to adjust he began to move his hips, sliding slowly outwards, almost all the way until pushing back inside. They both groaned heavily, Reno's eyes closing as he threw his head to the side, his hair falling over his cheek. Rude took up a harsh, punishing pace and listened in awe to the sounds Reno made. His voice rose ever higher, curses flying from his lips in regular intervals. He was glad the room was soundproofed, if anyone heard them they'd be pulled up in front of the President for gross misconduct. Rude felt the cameras eye on him, he could feel the other watching intently as he fucked his partner hard enough to make the desk bang into the wall behind it. 

“R-Rude...” Reno gasped, fingers curling on the edge of the desk as he attempted to ground himself, his legs wrapped tightly around Rude's waist and his throat felt dry from the deep, heaving breaths he was taking. “Rude...fuck...harder...”

Rude obliged. His thrusts began to become erratic, his skin broke out in a sweat, it dripped from his head into his eyes but he didn't brush it away. He gripped Reno's thighs tightly, his fingers leaving red marks that would soon become bruises. Reno cried out again, Rude knew he was close and immediately slowed down. He started to move steadily, each thrust slow and agonising. Reno cursed him violently, eyes flashing in anger at being denied his orgasm as he glared up at his partner. His eyes glistened strangely in the gloom of the interrogation room, almost as if there were tears there, but Rude knew Reno never cried. “C'mon, baby...relax for me.” Rude gasped, leaning down and soothing his partner with a gentle kiss. He released one of Reno's thighs and cupped his face, drawing away only enough to taste his breath. “We gotta do this slow, ya'know he likes it.”

Reno bared his teeth, hiding his face by turning away. “...can't...”

“I know.” Rude whispered, running his tongue over the vulnerable flesh of Reno's throat. “The drugs'll wear off soon, baby. Just...bear with it.”

“Please...”

“Shh.” Rude kissed Reno's cheekbone, closing his eyes and frowning as he continued to move his hips. He attempted to make it as good as possible for his partner, who was becoming increasingly agitated. It was always the same; it started out easy to pretend that this was simply a game, a bit of role play where Reno played the whore and Rude the client. It could have been fun if not for the glaze in Reno's blue eyes and the way his pupils were always so large. As the 'game' went on though Reno seemed to come out of his drug induced daze and realise where he was, he would cling to Rude, using him as an anchor. His eyes would avoid the camera, he would tremble even as he was coming. Rude despised it. He hated the pain, he hated the fact that Reno would be unable to touch him for a few days afterwards. But they had no choice. It was play the game or end up dead or worse. 

“Shit...I g-gotta come...Rude...lemme come...” Reno hissed, arching his back again, nails dragging over the back of Rude's neck and leaving jagged lines behind. Rude frowned and glanced at the camera, he decided that it would be ok to end it. He started moving harder, faster as Reno took up an almost incomprehensible chant. Rude whispered sweet nothings in his ear and he felt him shuddering, rapidly nearing his orgasm. “Ah-yes!” Reno stiffened, his entire body tensing as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Rude reached between them and felt Reno's cock pulsing, filling the panties with hot, salty liquid. He groaned heavily into Reno's ear as he felt the tell-tale tugging sensation and followed Reno over the edge. 

Reno lay still, hands shaking a little as he stared blindly up at the ceiling. The florescent light flickered on and off violently, a typical ailment of these rooms. The dodgy lighting put a suspect on edge, made them nervous but now it just hurt Reno's head. He closed his eyes and let his breathing even out slowly, he felt Rude's heavy weight pressing down on him, restricting his breathing even more. Finally he lifted a shaking hand and pushed him roughly away, he rolled out from beneath him and lunged at the camera, turning it off even as he fell to his knees on the cold hard floor. He knelt there, head bowed, hair falling in a messy tangle over his eyes as he stared at his shaking hands. Rude, after pulling himself together, slid to his knees beside Reno and dragged him to his chest. “You ok, partner?” He asked, voice low and soothing. Reno sighed heavily and let Rude comfort him.

“Huh...you'd think tha' I'd be used ta bein' watched by now, yo.” He whispered hoarsely. Rude could only grunt in response. “Guess it's...differen'...now tha' he's watchin'.” Reno pulled away from Rude and rose on shaky legs, he looked down at himself before sneering in disgust. He started to pull off the stockings, tearing them in the process before starting on the skirt and then the corset. He had trouble with that, his fingers fumbling the knots on the ribbons. Rude moved to help him, kissing the back of Reno's neck as he finally released the ribbons and freed him from the constraints. Reno took a deep breath, groaning at the feeling of having a full pair of lungs again. “Thanks, yo.”

“No problem, partner.” Rude replied, watching Reno wince as he slipped out of the panties and dropped them carelessly on the floor. 

“When ya take him the video, yo...tell 'im I've gone ta shower.” Reno muttered, flinging on his suit and shoving his feet back into his shoes as he went to the door. He left without looking back and Rude sighed, he rubbed at his bald head and picked up his sunglasses from where they lay on a nearby chair. He put them on and removed the tape from the camera before pocketing it and leaving the room.

Several floors up and Rude stood at the door of the one who was blackmailing them. He held up a hand, the small tape between his fingers. 

“Put it on the desk and then you may leave.” Rude nodded, striding forward but as he reached out to place the tape on the desk a cold hand clasped his wrist. The cuff of a white shirt and golden cuff-links glittered in the dim light from a desk lamp. He stared at the hand in silence. “Next time tell Reno to give me the tape himself, I haven't seen him in a while.” Their blackmailer gave Rude a wide smile showing off pristine white teeth. “After all, you all owe me your lives.” He released Rude and returned to his computer, tapping away on the keys as if Rude hadn't interrupted him. Rude nodded, adjusted his tie and turned away, he left the dark office and the man sat behind the desk, hating the circumstances that had led them all to be indebted to him.


End file.
